


решения, принятые в пору цветения

by escape_cat



Series: наруто и сакура\\\ [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Deviates From Canon, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Help, Psychology, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat
Summary: В идеале шиноби-напарники должны понимать друг друга всего лишь по изменению дыхания. Без слов. До этого им, конечно, ещё шагать и шагать, но нельзя отрицать того, что их ритмы синхронизированны. И они — часть деревни, которую должны защитить любой ценой, даже если это означает гибель одной из частей их с Наруто душ.Потому что Сакура любила и любит Саске.Потому что Наруто любил и любит Саске.Ей нужно, чтобы Наруто вернулся сейчас живым в деревню.Наруто нужно, чтобы в деревню вернулся Саске.Мы судим людей по себе.Она уверена, что связь — не пустой звук. Образовав её, ты никогда не сможешь её уичтожить, при этом не имеет никакого значения, насколько ты силен и хладнокровен. Всё это теряет свою силу перед лицом Истины, и рано или поздно каждый из осколков уничтоженных стеклянных мостов вонзится и в твои глаза, сколь бы прекрасны они не были.Такова реальность Сакуры.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: наруто и сакура\\\ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827409
Kudos: 4





	решения, принятые в пору цветения

***

Она сидит, подогнув ноги по-турецки, и удрученно смотрит на многострадальную гладильную доску. Белье гладить очень неохота: в конце концов, почему именно Сакура? Она вообще-то заслужила несчастный выходной. Хоть раз. Вечно что-то должно портить ей эти ленивые, прекрасные деньки, а ведь выпадают они совсем нечасто! Отхлебывает чуть тёплый чёрный кофе, считает про себя до пяти и слышит ставшее привычным за столько лет хлопанье входной двери вперемешку с ворчанием мамы по поводу в очередной раз забытого на пороге пакета с мусором. Родители вернулись, вот отстой.

В глубине души Сакура понимает, что не может в полной мере расслабиться, ничего не делая, но старательно не подаёт виду. На самом деле она пихает на задворки сознания мысли о том, что только действуя, двигаясь, она может заглушить тихие, непрекращающиеся перешептывания внутренних голосов, вечно идущих фоном. Конечно, иногда наступало затишье. Но происходило это только изредка — в моменты полной концентрации, например. Закончив свою первую операцию — тривиальное извлечение осколков и частичное ускоренное восстановление кожного покрова — она полчаса потом ходила, чувствуя себя по-дурацки счастливой. Неудивительно — на периферии сознания не маячила ни одна крамольная мыслишка.

А потом все вернулось на круги своя.

Саске.

На самом деле то, что он совершил, было куда серьёзнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Он сделал взрослее каждого из них, заставил чувствовать ценность скользящего между пальцев момента, ловить ледяное дыхание бесконечности на щеках, мокрых от слез. А ведь все его действия сводятся к разрыву связей, таких крепких, таких бесконечно нужных и, как ей казалось, вечных, хотя, конечно, все в десятки раз сложнее, что она поняла после бесчисленных ночей, проведённых над свитками с бесценной историей Конохи, в которых содержалось предостаточное количество нелецеприятной информации. Это все ещё было тяжело осознать, но…

На первый взгляд — всего-то ушёл из деревни.

Сакуре душно, она хочет подышать свежим воздухом и не хочет больше погружаться в размышления.

— Эй, Сакура! Почему ты гладишь одежду, не сложив её по швам?!

Уныло вздохнув, она огрызается в ответ, лениво препирается с мамой. Кажется, уйти вот так просто не удастся — домашние обязанности наголову разгромили её в этой неравной битве, все как всегда. В критический момент ссоры, когда мама находится уже на пределе, папа шутит очередную идиотскую шутку — не ссолитесь! — и в комнате воцаряется полное молчание. Слышно даже, как муха раздражающе жужжит где-то под потолком, только изредка затихая.

Возможно, они молчали бы ещё одну недолгую вечность, изображая статуи, если бы не жизнерадостное лицо, замаячившее в окне довольно внезапно, но как нельзя кстати. Сакуре пришла в голову мысль, что она чисто теоретически могла бы расцеловать Ли за это. Мысль испаряется с первыми словами Ли, зато приходит хорошее настроение: замечательный повод свалить, сделав серьёзную мину. Поручение от Какаши-сенсея, сами понимаете всю серьёзность ситуации, мама даже не бурчит по этому поводу.

Сакура вырывается на улицу и жадно вдыхает теплый воздух, полный пыли и солнца. Кажется, она даже чувствует себя живой.

— Сакура-сан, Какаши-сенсей попросил передать, чтобы ты пришла завтра к шести вечера. Я уже сказал об этом Наруто-куну и Саю.

— Я поняла, спасибо.

Она жмурится на солнечные лучи, как кошка, потягивается, слушая хруст суставов, и думает о том, как хорошо будет сходить сейчас в сауну. А почему, собственно, нет.

— Сакура-сан, прости, что я вот так залез в окно. Кажется, я вам помешал, вы были заняты семейным разговором, а я…

— Не переживай, Ли. Ты дал мне возможность убежать из дома, спасибо!

Она машет рукой Густобровику и идёт прочь от дома. Возможно, сегодня все-таки удастся отдохнуть.

***

Погрузившись в горячую воду до уровня глаз, Сакура уныло булькает, пытаясь этим заглушить вопли различной эмоциональной окраски, исходящие из мужской половины сауны. Кажется, звезды вновь не сошлись, и тишины сегодня не будет точно, так что она следует примеру Ино и нечленораздельно мурлыкает ругательства, всплывающие вверх вместе с пузыриками воздуха. Это изрядно расслабляет.

— Врл-прл-Ино-вррлпрл-хвр-рр-юшка.

Ино так же уныло побулькивает, и, скорее всего, что-то сходное по смыслу. Хината краснеет, вжимается в стенку и прикрывает руками грудь. На попытку приободрения Хьюга реагирует странно — смущается ещё сильнее, и Сакура оставляет попытки развязать разговор: а зачем, если человек не хочет?

Тен-Тен, не страдающая припадками робости, жалуется на Гая-сенсея, и под этот монотонный разговор мысли Сакуры улетают куда-то в странном направлении. Она невидящим взглядом смотрит на отливающую в зелёный воду, а её разум рисует ей картины не столь далёкого прошлого, и она, как завороженная, вспоминает последнюю из тренировок с Какаши-сенсеем. Это было более чем весело, и она скучает по собственной беззаботности, по тому промежутку времени, когда сумела почувствовать себя почти счастливой. Тогда они на краткий миг стали командой номер семь, и она вновь работала в привычной связке. Сакура помнит улыбку Наруто — переливающуюся то самоуверенностью, то искренностью, и сама непроизвольно растягивает губы в улыбке. Ей действительно не хватало этого дурака.

Просто… Это же замечательно — знать, что у тебя есть тот, с кем ты сможешь справиться с любой проблемой, кто совершенно точно прикроет твою спину в нужный момент. Преданность Наруто — как раз та, что раздражала её раньше, — внезапно стала одним из самых ценных качеств. Кажется, заменить его сияющую солнечными лучами улыбку уже не получится ничем.

Из этих не слишком глубоких раздумий её выбивают громкие вопли и плеск разлившейся воды с той стороны, где моются парни. Громче всех орет, конечно, Наруто, и это даже не удивляет: а когда это он умел быть тихим? Сердито фыркнув, Сакура вылезла из купели. Тишина — явно не её спутница. И почему всей компании приспичило прийти сюда именно сегодня?!

Раздражённо подрагивающими пальцами она обмотала полотенце вокруг себя. Несчастные выходные грузили эмоционально, пожалуй, даже посильнее будней, а это не самым лучшим образом влияет на душевное равновесие.

Вслед за ней из воды вылезла Тен-Тен. Ино, мрачно вздыхая, решает посидеть еще, и они вдвоём направляются к раздевалке. И тут Тен-Тен выдает:

— Кстати, как тебе Наруто?

Фраза проносится по её сознанию, не задевая никаких важных струн, но незаметно отпечатываясь на листе памяти. За такое короткое время он принёс немало изменений в их ритм жизни — и совершает все те же ошибки, что и раньше.

— Ну, он остался тем же дураком.

— Может быть, — Тен-Тен задумчиво тянет гласные и прикрывает глаза, — Но хотя бы симпатичным дураком. Мне кажется, что Ли, например, никогда не изменится.

Что же, дураки бывают и такими. Иногда они совершают необъяснимые с точки зрения здравого смысла поступки, иногда — обнимают необъятное. Впрочем, отрицать тот факт, что Наруто изменился, было глупо: Сакура была заворожена им в первые минуты, за что потом была крайне зла на себя.

Она сушила полотенцем волосы, когда в раздевалку наконец вошли все девушки, и даже успела поверить в то, что все будет хорошо, когда с потолка посыпалась пыль, потом доски, а потом — Ли собственной персоной, что производит не самый лучший эффект на всеобщее настроение.

Ино быстро взяла инициативу и воротник Ли в свои руки. Агрессивно рыча, она перечисляла в кровожадных подробностях, что, где и как она сделает с несчастным. Тот виновато шмыгал носом, лил слезы, и, честно глядя в глаза, клялся, что он ни в чем не виноват, и что он всего-навсего прыгал по крыше на руках, а потом споткнулся, а потом упал, и вот…

А ещё выяснилось, что под дверью в раздевалку торчал чёртов полуголый Наруто.

Через десять секунд полуобнаженный табун парней окончательно заполнил оставшееся пространство. Хината негромко вскрикнула, Ино повторила свое намерение прикончить Ли прямо на месте.

Сакура устало вздохнула. Когда же у неё выдастся нормальный выходной?

***

Есть на свете вещи, которые люди не могут совершить ни в коем случае, потому что некоторые действия попросту несовместимы с их природой их натуры.

Также есть правила, которым всегда подвержены взаимоотношения среди людей. Скажем, испытываете вы сильную любовь к человеку, который этого чувства не разделяет. Все стремятся выйти из этого положения своим методом, единственно возможным для их собственной личности. Правильно ли это? Можно ли как-то сделать так, чтобы не навредить самому себе, тому, кого любишь?

Это вряд ли.

Каждый судит по своему собственному опыту, из которого и складывается индивидуальная картина мира, и ни у кого она не повторяется — потому что повторяться не может. Люди глядят своими глазами, видят все собственным взглядом: все твои действия зависят от того, насколько реальность вписывается в эту твою картину. Когда ты улавливаешь несоответствия, ты объявляешь их ложью, заявляешь, что точно знаешь истину. Разумеется, возможны сотни тысяч вариаций, но это совершенно не важно.

Снег идёт тихо, в отличие от дождя. Воздух входит в лёгкие резко, обжигая их холодом, в то время как туман утяжеляет дыхание своей плотностью. Снег хрустит под ногами, даря сцепление, хоть и довольно обманчивое: если ошибёшься — твоя нога предаст тебя, и не факт, что ты будешь к этому готов.

Но её шаги уверенны и быстры, и, хотя лица её Сай видеть не может, он догадывается: на нем — решительность, смешанная с чем-то, чему он не смог подобрать названия. Это ощущается очень странно, словно Сакура — первая на земле, кто овладел этой эмоцией, кто испытывает эти чувства. Он смутно догадывается, что произойдёт дальше, поэтому, чуть поотстав, быстро создаёт клона. Пока что все идет так, как, наверное, и должно идти.

Перед её же светло-зелёными глазами разворачиваются пейзажи этого холодного мира, словно нарисованного чёрной акварелью на чистой, белой бумаге. Чёрное — это Саске. Это тени, которые отбрасывает чёрные стволы деревьев, это чёрные пятна на солнце, это — отсутствие. Наруто — другая часть этого мира, потому что свет по природе своей белый. Наруто — само солнце, он — облака, он — движение в концентрированном состоянии. А Сакура затерялось где-то между этими двумя частями, она находится в воздухе и под землёй, она не знает, кем является.

Но она узнает.

Шикамару поставил её перед фактом, никак не пытаясь смягчить своих слов. Деревня отринула Саске, подобно тому, как это сделал он сам. Правда, Коноха достаточно долго ждала возвращения блудного сына, не знала, чем заменить пустоту и как исправить собственные ошибки, но на практике поняла: у того закона есть небольшой побочный эффект, от которого невозможно уклониться.

Невозможно заменить оригинал подделкой.

Все дело в том, что подделок не существует.

Сакура помнит, что выкрикнул Наруто в лицо Саю. О том, что он — всего лишь замена, он — никто и не значит ничего. Несмотря на все это, Сай до сих пор здесь, и он, безэмоциональное бревно, понимает все, что творится в их душах, словно одно сердце перегоняет кровь в их телах и одни электрические импульсы бегают по их нервным клеткам.

Тот, кто был всего лишь деталью на замену, неожиданно оказался не хуже. Он просто другой. 

В идеале шиноби-напарники должны понимать друг друга всего лишь по изменению дыхания. Без слов. До этого им, конечно, ещё шагать и шагать, но нельзя отрицать того, что их ритмы синхронизированны. И они — часть деревни, которую должны защитить любой ценой, даже если это означает гибель одной из частей их с Наруто душ.

Потому что Сакура любила и любит Саске.

Потому что Наруто любил и любит Саске.

Ей нужно, чтобы Наруто вернулся сейчас живым в деревню.

Наруто нужно, чтобы в деревню вернулся Саске.

Мы судим людей по себе.

Она уверена, что связь — не пустой звук. Образовав её, ты никогда не сможешь её уичтожить, при этом не имеет никакого значения, насколько ты силен и хладнокровен. Всё это теряет свою силу перед лицом Истины, и рано или поздно каждый из осколков уничтоженных стеклянных мостов вонзится и в твои глаза, сколь бы прекрасны они не были.

Такова реальность Сакуры.

Реальность же Наруто также складывается из практики, но немного иного рода. Теория плохо вбивается в его глупую голову, поэтому он избрал путь синяков и ссадин.

Люди всегда что-то делают. Из этого складываются их привычки, вытекают определённые черты характера. Но когда кто-либо нарушает годами сплетенный узор убеждений, это не что иное, как обман.

Кажется, все мы верим в то, чего не существует.

Сакура, наконец, остановилась. Они добрались до поселения, где предположительно находится Наруто. Она попыталась стянуть с ладоней перчатки и только сейчас обратила внимание на необычную слабость в пальцах. После второй неудавшейся попытки она решила не тратить времени впустую и сначала заняться задачей первостепенной важности.

Наруто. Узумаки.

Киба, разумеется, обратил внимание на то, что она замешкалась. Недоверчивым взглядом он проводил её почти незаметно подрагивающие руки и спросил:

— Эй, а ты уверена, что сможешь подобрать правильные слова? Давай лучше я скажу. Ну, или все вместе. Не сможет же он разозлиться на всех нас сразу.

Сакура спокойна. Она собирает всю свою решимость в районе солнечного сплетения, закрывает, открывает глаза и молча идёт вперёд.

— Киба, какой из домов?

Акамару прислушивается, затем негромко гавкает. Парень показывает пальцем на четвертое слева строение, и она быстро шагает в том направлении. Конечно, она сможет убедить Наруто вернуться, что за глупые сомнения. Сакура сделает все, чтобы его защитить, потому что… Он уже защитил её.

Она вспоминает глаза Сая, в которых на самом дне плескалось понимание. Вероятно, к нему мало-помалу возвращался контроль над эмоциями, но голос был по-прежнему пугающе ровен, когда он рассказывал ей о чувствах Наруто.

Тогда это проломило брешь в её обороне, которую она возвела вокруг себя, сотрясло её, подобно землетрясению. Почему же столько тяжести должно наваливаться на неё вот так, зараз? За её спиной — Цунаде, перед ней — разрушенная деревня.

И Наруто. Который её любит.

Из указанного дома вышла троица. Сакура подошла ближе, уверенно глядя вперёд. Сейчас.

— Э? Сакура-чан, что ты здесь делаешь?

Она почувствовала биение собственного сердца, которое глухо отдалось в её ушах. Тогда, в палатке Пятой, она сказала Шикомару, что не хочет больше причинять ему боли. Что она все исправит.

— Чт… Что? Прости, Сакура-чан, не могла бы ты… Повторить то, что сказала? Я не расслышал.

— Я освобождаю тебя от обещания, которое ты мне дал, потому что я люблю тебя.

Воздух стал тяжёлым, на сетчатке ее глаз отпечаталось его застывшее лицо, полное самых разных эмоций.

Он застывает, пораженный её словами. Этот взгляд, он…

— С… Сакура…

Она подошла ближе. Необъяснимая тяжесть давила на неё снаружи, изнутри, отовсюду, но Сакура стояла на ногах и продолжала говорить. Услышь меня.

— Если это шутка, то очень плохая. Это не смешно.

— Я не хочу больше любить Саске. Он ушёл из деревни, он забыл о нас. Всё это время я думала о нем, но сейчас я понимаю, — она выдернула руку из-под плаща, и сделала отчаянный, бессмысленный жест. — Я понимаю, что ты всегда был рядом. Что была ребёнком, которого необходимо оберегать, но я хочу наконец взглянуть в глаза реальности.

Она чувствовала себя так, словно несла на плечах свинцовые пластины. Слова подбирались тяжело, словно она языком ворочала чертовы глыбы булыжников.

— Поэтому в том обещании, что ты мне дал, нет больше никакого смысла. Прекрати его преследовать.

— Да что здесь происходит?!

Ямато попытался выскочить вперёд. Возможно, он был зол, или что-то в этом духе, но то, что Какаши остановил этот порыв, было хорошо. Она почувствовала признательность по отношению к наставнику и уверенно шагнула ближе к Наруто. Шаг. Ещё один.

— Я люблю тебя. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

Она обнимает его. Чувствует себя при этом отвратительно. На слове «тебя» у Сакуры сорвался голос, зазвучал до невозможного фальшиво, словно само имя Саске застряло у неё в горле. Она ещё крепче сжала его плечи.

— Пожалуйста… Вернись в деревню.

Эти же слова, но другому человеку. В другое время, но с тем же ощущением горечи на языке. Пожалуйста, не будь столь же глух ко мне.

— Саске все разрушил. Он разорвал все нити, связывающие нас, он даже избавился от самого себя. Я не хочу так больше.  
Я наблюдала за тобой все это время, видела твой рост и целеустремлённость…

Что-то выдергивает её посередине фразы, и она чувствует, что сжимает в руках пустоту. Воздух в лёгких заканчивается, и она огромными глазами смотрит на Наруто, который сжимает её плечи.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я же говорил, что это не смешно. Мне надоело, Сакура-чан.

Она потрясенно смотрит на его сердитое лицо и не может пошевелиться: её словно парализует. Надоело?.. Вся уверенность, которой она только смогла набраться, покидает её.

— Я… Я только повернулась к тебе от Саске, — нечеловеческим усилием воли она напряжённо улыбается, — почему ты сердишься?

— Я ненавижу людей, которые врут сами себе.

Он крепче сжимает её плечи, а Сакура перестаёт видеть окружающий её мир. Ненавидит. Он её ненавидит. Она — лгунья. Эти слова подобны самой злой из пощёчин.

В ней вскипает ярость. Сакура взрывается на сотни мелких осколков, когда её отвергают. Опять. Этот идиот, он вообще хоть иногда думает?! Сколько же можно, раз за разом ей говорят о ненужности, слабости, какого черта, скажите на милость?! Она заслужила это?!

Сакура сбрасывает руги Наруто со своих плеч и делает шаг назад. По её телу проходят тысячи незаметных вибраций, порожденных её яростью.

— Ты говоришь, что… Я себя обманываю?!

Ещё шаг назад.

— Я единственная знаю, о чем думаю! Если ты не хочешь иметь со мной дела, так и скажи, если хочешь оправдаться…

— Просто странно, что ты проделала весь этот путь только ради того, чтобы сказать что-то подобное!

Когда реальность, стоящая выше нашего личностного восприятия, вступает с ней в диссонанс, ты с готовностью обьявляешь несоответствие ложью. Это просто и легко, как по методичке.

— Что-то подобное?..

Её прорывает. Эмоции просто хлещут через край и Сакура уже совершенно неспособна на какой-то контроль, поэтому…

— Что-то подобное?! Ты думаешь, мне так легко признаваться в своих чувствах?! Весь этот путь?! Конечно, я проделала весь этот путь! Ты постоянно гонишься за Саске, подвергая себя неоправданной опасности! Я здесь, чтобы ты вернулся со мной в деревню, это все!!!

В воздухе повисает молчание, и Сакура сверлит взглядом Наруто, надеясь прожечь в его голове дыру. Он даже в этой ситуации сумел найти такие слова, которые вызвали у неё приступ неконтролируемого гнева. А ещё — показал себя идиотом. В очередной раз.

— Это звучит как оправдание. Думаю, что я все-таки неплохо тебя знаю.

Он снова решил за неё. Как же она зла сейчас.

— Ни черта ты не знаешь! Меня сейчас не волнует Саске, поэтому я и освобождаю тебя от обещания.

— Дело не в обещании. — он тихим, осипшим голосом говорит какие-то слова, и Сакура начинает осозновать: она должна со всем разобраться самостоятельно, иначе этот идиот просто погибнет, попытавшись взвалить все на себя, правда же?

— Я знаю, почему Саске настолько одержим ненавистью. Он любил свою семью, свой клан, поэтому не смог оставить все, как есть…

Его перебивает Киба.

— Тогда зачем он вступил в Акацки?!

— На это есть причина. Правда в том, что…

Какаши кладёт на его плечо руку, призывая умолкнуть. Сакура все это замечает, и в её душе окончательно утверждается решимость, которая росла внутри так долго. Хорошо же.

— Ладно, мы возвращаемся.

Сакура разворачивается, игнорируя растерянные возгласы сокомандников. Она идёт вперёд, не оборачиваясь, с прямой спиной, идёт — самой твёрдой из походок. Лицо же, скрытое тенью отчаяния, прячется под спутавшимися бледно-розовыми прядями.

— Прости, Наруто.

Её беззвучный шепот неспособен уловить ни один человек в этом мире, но она все же просит прощения — за то, что вынуждена обмануть, ведь они идут отнюдь не в деревню.

***

Осознание пришло к ней не сразу — да оно, собственно, и не могло вот так появиться из ниоткуда. Просто однажды она сидела на полу своей комнаты утром, перебирая свое снаряжение, как ни с того ни с сего одна из мыслей шибанула её высоковольтным разрядом. Рука Сакуры замерла над кунаем, а сама она расширившимися глазами посмотрела перед собой. Перед глазами плавно проносились события недавнего прошлого, складываясь меж собой, разбиваясь и пляшущими осколками собираясь в причудливый калейдоскоп, чьи краски были призваны дать ей ответ на старый вопрос, хотя и был был заранее известен.

Кажется, все изменилось, так?

Ещё в первую их после трехгодичного перерыва встречу она поразилась изменениям, которые произошли с Наруто. Он стал шире в плечах, выше, а в лице появилась взрослая уверенность в своих силах. Правда, он достаточно быстро развеял хорошее впечатление, просто использовав секси-джицу через три минуты после их встречи, она тогда ещё долбанула его по голове за это — ну что за идиот, честное слово, нет бы изобразить нормального человека! — но осадок у неё на душе остался.

Потому что все-таки Сакура испытывала довольно смешанные чувства, чему сама потом удивилась: ну что за ерунда? Она даже отказалась сходить с ним на свидание после той тренировки с Какаши-сенсеем, чтобы доказать себе самой: ничего не поменялось, все на своих местах — Наруто по-прежнему в рядах несерьезных поклонников, и все же, в одиночестве поедая вторую порцию фруктового салата, нехотя признала: ни черта уже не будет как раньше. Нельзя вечно мерить друзей по старым меркам. Они с Наруто и наставником составляют замечательную, слаженную команду высокого уровня, причём всего лишь втроём. Без четвёртого члена команды.

Хотя он, конечно, вернётся, как только отомстит, как только сможет.

А еще во время битвы на мосту Неба и Земли, она неожиданно почувствовала нарастающую тревогу в своей груди, которая появилась тогда, когда Наруто принял форму хвостатого, тогда, когда с него начала слезать кожа, а глаза сделались красными, звериными. Когда биджу попытался вырваться. Это было то, на что Наруто был готов пойти, его импульс, неконтролимуемое желание взвалить на свои плечи всю тяжесть этого мира. Вряд ли он думал об этом такими сложными выражениями, но это было понятно и безо всяких слов. Именно тогда её желание защитить Наруто, в том числе и от него самого, вышло на иной уровень, потому что Сакура до сих пор помнит чувство отчаяния, заполонившее её, когда Ямато сказал, что она ничего не может сделать. Даже если выучит печати.

Совсем ничего.

Сакура поняла, что ненавидит себя прежнюю, тринадцатилетнюю. Тогда она, по большому счету, была куноичи только номинально; её спасали, а она брала. И ей говорили, что она слаба — а ей было все равно. Каждый раз обещая себе, что в следующий раз она продемонстрирует свою спину Саске и Наруто, Сакура не стремилась стать сильнее, но сейчас никто не смеет ей говорить, чтобы она оставалась в стороне, понятно?

И Сакура почувствовала крохотные покалывающие электрические импульсы, бегающие по её коже, распространяющиеся из области солнечного сплетения во все стороны. Она старалась не шевелиться, пытаясь осознать и принять тот факт, что её взгляд на многие вещи стал совершенно иным. Что Сакура получила ту силу, без которой нельзя изменить окружающий её мир — внутренний стержень. Что есть то, что она способна изменить, и это далеко не бесполезные мелочи, что она сможет быть сильной, сильнее всех, что она способна заставить Наруто жить, потому что он ей небезразличен. Это было за день до нападения Пейна.

А потом был ужас, смерть и уничтожающие надежду вихри. Стоять во главе госпиталя было задачей невероятно важной, но и до безумия тяжёлой: всем нужна помощь, отовсюду льётся ощущение физической боли, а она должна сортировать людей вдали от поля битвы. Это было её миссией — выжить и этим спасти людей, её окружающих. Сейчас она боролась иначе, бок о бок с Цунаде и Шизуне. Разумеется, Сакура сможет все. Само собой.

Только вот отчаяние никуда не пропадает, все кругом рушится — в том числе и вера в себя, но она стоит на ногах, держится, бьётся за жизни других людей, координируя действия госпиталя. Отчаяние плещется где-то рядом, поглощая всякий свет, но Сакура от него просто отмахивается: это полные пустяки по сравнению с парализованными пациентами, каждому из которых нужна срочная помощь.

А потом Коноху уничтожают.

Сакура не верит. Не верит в то, что видит сама. В то, что ничего не смогла сделать, что опять бездарно потратила время и силы, что слаба, слаба, слаба, и надеется на силу того, кто никогда не сдавался. И он появился тогда, и он действительно смог, и он боролся с Пейном, и…

***

Саске спрашивает, что она задумала, глядя своими ледяными глазами, и что-то в Сакуре умирает, обращаясь в пепел. Саске не видит её больше, потому что в его реальности никакой Сакуры нет, и она это понимает. Это тяжело, но она здесь с определенной целью, и, по большому счету, уже нет никакой разницы, что с Саске. Потому что это он обратился в пепел, это его больше не существует. Её слова полны решимости.

Уничтожение Конохи. Его решение — просто ещё один гвоздь в гроб её мироощущения, она не удивлена — но сходу ответить «да» физически неспособна. Потому что она любит Коноху, черт возьми. Она выбрала Коноху.

— Тогда убей её.

Сакура пытается не вздрогнуть. Она не отводит взгляда.

Каждое слово Саске, каждое из движений, все его действия — они словно иллюстрируют запись в книге Бинго. Он стал чёрной акварелью, чёрной настолько, что даже бликов на поверхности нет. Она подходит к раненой красноволосой девушке, решительно готовит кунай. И будто специально опаздывает своим метким движением на десятую долю секунды.

***

— ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!!!

Сакура бьет кулаком по каменной глыбе, на которой отдыхала после убийственных тренировок с Цунаде. Здесь она съедала свой бенто и подолгу сидела, размышляя. Сейчас же здесь осталась всего лишь груда мелких камушков.

Теперь булыжника нет, а есть содранная кожа на костяшках и сбитое дыхание. Сакура чувствует, как её тело опять передергивает электрическим разрядом, и она, сорвавшись, мчится в сторону Пятого полигона. Он не охраняется, так как сейчас в деревне все шиноби слишком загружены работой по восстановлению, либо же находятся на миссиях. Не успев порадоваться этому факту, она перемахивает через забор и, не разбираясь, мажет по ближайшему дереву. С глухим треском оно надламывается, передавая дрожь от удара в землю, оттуда — ногам Сакуры. От второго удала оно окончательно сдаётся и неотвратимо несется на землю, цепляясь ветками за соседние стволы. В итоге дерево все же достигает земли, сотрясая её.

Та скорость, с которой оно сдаётся, каким-то странным образом успокаивает Сакуру. Она смотрит на свои окровавленные костяшки невидящим взглядом, а затем устало съезжает по остатку ствола, который остался уныло торчать из земли. Сакура садится и смотрит на дрожащие ладони, разглядывает их и пытается размышлять здраво, не срываясь в истерику. Думай, анализируй.

Она неглубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, кладёт израненные руки на землю, прижимает колени к груди, стараясь внешним давлением избавиться от душевной боли, которая тугим узлом собирается в районе солнечного сплетения. 

— Какой же ты дурак, полный, неисправимый дурак, идиот, идиот, идиот…

Пересохшие губы шепчут в темноту, в которой ничего нет, и тогда она поднимает взгляд к небу. Россыпь звёзд мягко сверкает в темно-синей вышине, отражаясь в её глазах, и она вспоминает взгляд Саске в то время, когда в нем ещё сверкали звезды. Он был искренен, пусть и заносчив, в его душе был свет, возможно, не солнце, но его осколки, и сколь бы мало она не знала о нем, все же он был жив, он был Саске. Сегодня он смотрел ледяным взглядом помутневших, чёрных глаз, смотрел как на мусор, от которого должен был избавиться. Осколки разрушенного стеклянного моста, что ещё был между ними, вонзались в ее глаза, вытекая с тёплыми слезами, капая на раны красноволосой девушки. Сакура видела её впервые в жизни, но все её чувства понимала без единого слова, отчего плакала за двоих.

Они обе попрощались с Саске.

А Наруто спас ей жизнь.

Злость перемешалось с усталостью. Она все ещё не спешила залечить кулаки, и теперь просто неподвижно сидела, пока небо очищалось от серых облаков, высвобождая звезды. Большая Медведица завалилась к горизонту, и Сакура, улыбаясь, прошептала:

— Прощай, Саске.

Зелёная чакра покрывает её ладони, быстро заживляя содранную кожу и болезненные синяки у оснований пальцев. Если вновь она допустила ошибку, когда в попытке защитить Наруто попала в смертельную опасность, значит, это необходимо исправить. Если её не слышат, значит, она пнет, чтобы стало понятно. Если решают за неё, она усилием воли подавит их всех. Она, Сакура Харуно, ученица Пятой, сделает все, что должна, и гораздо больше.

И именно тогда Сакура встаёт на ноги и идёт к выходу с полигона.

***

Наруто предложил прогуляться по Конохе, и она сразу согласилась. Скоро ему предстояло уплыть на свою миссию и покорить себе Кьюби, так что стоило насладиться последними днями, когда они ещё могут отдохнуть вместе. Тем более что в последнее время Наруто был очень подавленным, хотя она и не могла внятно объяснить, в чем это появлялось. Всё же это, наверное, связано с тем, что сделал Саске, а это значит, что и боль у них общая.

Сначала они обсуждают самураев, их отличия от ниндзя, но вскоре к ним присоединяются Чоджи и Шикамару. Ино сегодня работает в магазине, а Чоджи уже поужинал, так что пара решила присоединиться к их неспешному ленивому променаду.

Странно, но Наруто даже не возмущается, как обычно, что у них, мол, вообще-то, свидание, и этот факт заставляет её вспомнить о том, что произошло в Стране Железа. Неужели это конец? Сакура непроизвольно ежится. Если рвать чувства, то с корнем и сразу, чтобы потом не было так больно. Хотя кого она обманывает.

Он невеселый. Хотелось бы знать, почему.

— Эй, Наруто, ты какой-то грустный сегодня. Что-то случилось?

Он приторможенным взглядом смотрит на неё, и, кажется, немного смущается.

— Ничего, Сакура-чан, я просто задумался…

Его перебивает Шикамару.

— Эй, я, кстати, хотел кое-что сказать. Наруто, у тебя не получается косплеить Асуму, поэтому прекращай. Это очень вредно.

Наруто медленно сжимает кулаки, а у Сакуры внутри все переворачивается. Что?..

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Это очень важно…

— Заткнись!

Чувствуя нарастающую тревожность, она пытается хоть немного лучше понять ситуацию, поэтому спрашивает:

— О чем это вы? Что-то произошло?

Она растерянно шарит взглядом по давно знакомым лицам, на которых читает вину и упрямство, но ничего не может понять.

— Шикамару, я справлюсь. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить повторения того, что произошло со мной. Всё в порядке, блин.

— Наруто, о чем ты?

— Сакура-чан, — он развернулся к ней и уверенно посмотрел в её широко распахнутые глаза, — прости, если я доставил тебе хлопот. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь к Саске.

Придурок. И из-за этого столько шуму? От резко спавшего напряжения она ощущает, как внутри нее прорывает плотину, отчего в уголках глаз собираются слезы. Чёртов Наруто, что же ты ещё себе придумал?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала боль, и тем не менее причинил её тебе, поэтому я виноват.

— Наруто, нет…

— Сакура, я стану сильнее. Только, пожалуйста, не лги мне больше. Это моя просьба.

— Я обе… Обещаю тебе.

Чёртов Наруто. Она смахивает слезы резким жестом. Неужели из-за этого столько проблем? Что же, зато теперь они квиты: у обоих за пазухой по обещанию и разбитому сердцу.

— Ты полный дурак. Тебе не за что извиняться.

Он расплывается в довольной улыбке и закидывает руки за голову. Сакуре становится легче на душе.

— Шикамару, я справлюсь, нафиг.

— Рад слышать.

Шикамару подходит к Наруто и кладёт тому руку на плечо. Вот она — дружеская поддержка, которой Наруто так отчаянно не хватало. Сакура улыбается. Шикамару добавляет:

— Не кури больше.

— Да понял я, блин!

— Чего?! Ты куришь, болван?!

— Ай-ай, Сакура-чан, больно же…

***

Сегодня Наруто уходит из деревни, чтобы подчинить себе Кьюби. Вероятно, это очень даже к лучшему — потому что снижает вероятность повторения того, что произошло на мосту Неба и Земли. Это предотвратит катастрофу. Справится ли Наруто? Что за дурацкий вопрос!

Вчера Наруто на все её разгневанные вопли по поводу сигарет и идиотов, не умеющих в здоровый образ жизни, хранил геройское молчание, и не раскололся даже под угрозой расправы. Сам факт того, что Наруто курил, вгонял её в ступор, потому что это были совершенно несовместимые вещи. Наруто и сигарета? Это ещё что за плохая шутка?

Поэтому сегодня с утра Шикамару, проснувшись, обнаружил за окном расплывающееся розовое пятно. Протерев глаза и проморгавшись, он с удивлением обнаружил, что этот силуэт принадлежит Сакуре, причём весьма зловеще выглядящей. Шикамару недоуменно вытаращился, потом утомленно вздохнул. Изображать идиота смысла не было.

— Чем могу быть полезен?

Сакура отодвигает окно и, скрестив руки на груди, косо на него смотрит.

— Шикамару, не мог бы ты поподробнее рассказать мне о некоем светловолосом курильщике?

— У меня есть право отказаться?

Сакура сжимает ладонь в кулак и мило улыбается. Шикамару уныло вздыхает.

— Кажется, нет.

И Шикамару рассказывает ей о самых дешёвых, дрянных сигаретах, которые только можно купить в ларьке с сакэ. О том, как эти сигареты поджигаются, как он делает первый вдох и, как правило, заходится в кашле. Каким уставшим, безнадежным взглядом смотрит на эту дымящуюся гадость, зажатую меж пальцев.

А потом — как Наруто их тушит. Вернее, как он прикладывает огонёк к своей ладони, как жмурится от боли, и как повторяет этот ритуал.

Сакура смотрит расширившимися от шока глазами и, кажется, даже не дышит. Шикамару хочется позавтракать, но он не выгоняет непрошенную гостью и даже не просит её закрыть окно, потому что знает: в её сознании взрываются сотни маленьких бомб. Потому что Сакуре сейчас очень больно, и он не хочет ещё ухудшать ситуацию.

— Шикамару, — осипшим голосом говорит Сакура, — как давно это происходит?

— Не знаю, я обратил на это внимание около полутора недель назад. Правда, в последнее время я этого за ним не замечал — вероятно, он с этим завязал.

— Почему ты не сказал мне сразу?

— Во-первых, вряд ли Наруто хотелось, чтобы ты узнала. Во-вторых, странно, что ты сама ничего не заметила.

Сакура смотрит на свои ногти и вспоминает руки Наруто. Его большие ладони, выступающие на тыльной стороне в моменты напряжения вены, длинные пальцы, загрубевшие от длительных тренировок.

А ещё — ожоги неизвестного происхождения, на которые она совершенно не обратила внимания, списав на тренировочные ранения.

Она выходит назад в окно и медленно его опускает, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Черт. Черт.

— Эй, Сакура, — Шикамару встаёт с кровати и подходит к окну, — не вини себя. В последнее время я не замечал за ним рецидивистских наклонностей.

— Да, Шикамару, спасибо.

Она закрывает окно и медленно уходит по крыше. Он устало мотает головой. Стоило рассказать ей раньше.

Сакура сжимает кулак и старательно не обращает внимания на скребущую изнутри боль. Ей не плохо. Особенно по сравнению с Наруто. Всё, что произойдет с ним дальше, пойдёт ему только на пользу, ведь каждая тренировка приближает его к цели — и он не пожалеет себя, чтобы её достигнуть. Пожалуй, даже лучше, если не придётся больше тешить себя иллюзиями о собственной значимости в его лучистых голубых глазах — и это, однозначно, шаг вперёд.

Зачем он это делал? 

Она делает рваный вдох и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Что для него смогла сделать Сакура, в конце концов? Ничего. Она не смогла даже заметить, что от него пахнет сигаретами. Та же Хьюга имела больше сил, воли и устремления, она вышла на поле битвы ради Наруто, поставила свою жизнь на кон, и…

Сакура мотает головой. Больше никаких мыслей об этом. Сейчас с ним все хорошо, он не причиняет себе боли, он не хочет, чтобы об этом узнала Сакура, а это значит, что ей необязательно что-либо делать, что ей остаётся только движение вперёд, только собственное становление как ниндзя, а все остальное и смысла-то не имеет, слышите? Сакура испытывает к себе отвращение от одних только этих малодушных мыслишек.

И она идёт мимо Академии, смотрит на мелких первокурсников, и ни о чем не думает, ловя лицом редкие в тени раскидистого дерева лучи. Тошно.

— Эй, Сакура.

Она изумленно поднимает взгляд и видит притаившегося в ветвях Какаши-сенсея. Чего…

— Какаши-сенсей? Что случилось?

Он не вылезает из кроны, вместо этого просто перешагивает на другую ветку, где и усаживается. Чёртов выпендрежник.

— Сакура, Наруто сейчас ждёт у ворот с двумя джонинами. К ним должен присоединиться Гай, но он слегка увлёкся ходьбой на локтях, и вот, — Какаши беспомощно разводит руками, — он опоздает.

Сакуре уже не хочется знать всех подробностей.

— И?

— Не могла бы ты передать это Наруто? Чтобы они немного подождали.

— А… Конечно.

Она уже собирается уходить, как её останавливает до странного тихий вопрос — ну или ей просто кажется, что с ним что-то не так.

— Сакура, ты говорила искренне в Стране Железа, ведь так?

Полуутвердительная фраза буквально пригвоздила её к земле своей вескостью. Она поворачивается назад.

— Я… Сказала… А какое это сейчас имеет значение, Какаши-сенсей?

— Не то чтобы очень большое, но сейчас Наруто отплывает на весьма неопределённый срок. Да и к тому же он вряд ли так просто понимает сказанные ему слова.

Две несвязные фразы, которые она неожиданно легко понимает. Через силу она выдавливает:

— Какаши-сенсей, у меня к вам есть вопрос.

Наставник вопросительно смотрит сверху.

— Вы знали о сигаретах?

Кажется, он замирает на мгновение, пусть только на краткое. Она застала его врасплох? Замечательно.

— Да, я узнал.

— Похоже, все знали об этом, кроме меня. Думаю, мои слова уже не имеют никакого значения.

— Ошибаешься.

Они молчат.

— Наруто пережил много всего, и, как видишь, это отразилось на его состоянии. Но обвиняя себя в этом, ты не сможешь никак ему помочь — только сделаешь хуже.

Слишком много мыслей крутится в её голове. Слишком много противоречивой информации. Сакура понятия не имеет, что сделать.

— Я причинила ему много боли.

Наставник молча смотрит на неё, и, кажется, даже не осуждает. Это позволяет ей дышать немного легче, и она продолжает:

— Возможно, я понимаю, за что он меня ненавидит. Я действительно слепа по отношению к нему, и этому нет оправдания, как бы мне того ни хотелось.

— Сакура, Наруто привык судить окружающий его мир согласно уже сложившейся в его голове модели поведения. Так проще отличить шелуху от сердцевины, но, как видишь, иногда даже очень неплохие методы могут навредить, если на них слишком положиться. Я только хочу сказать, что в его отношении к тебе не было, нет и не будет ненависти, и те слова были обусловлены именно его убеждениями.

Какаши — действительно наставник, теперь уже до мозга костей. Как разжевал…

Сакура молчит, напрягая все тело — вплоть до мышц шеи. Мало того, что по Наруто бьёт окружающий мир, так он ещё и сам себя подставляет под удар, причиняет себе боль, да как так вообще можно? Как он все это вынес?

— Ну, Гай придёт довольно скоро, но Наруто все же нужно предупредить.

— Поняла.

Сакура разворачивается и идет к воротам. Неужели у неё все же есть шанс? Шанс что-то исправить, хоть немного, самую малую часть, но — исправить? Она стряхивает с себя оцепенение и идёт вперёд.

— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей.

Она ускоряет свои шаги, а потом и вовсе пускается в бег. Конечно, Сакура успеет к воротам, что за глупый вопрос. Успеет предупредить одного упрямого осла о том, что не все в этом мире определяется его мироощущением. Успеет сообщить ему о собственном идиотизме. Она успеет.

***

— Наруто!

Сакура приближалась к воротам и даже начинала различать три маячащие фигурки. Возможно, все будет хорошо.

— А? Сакура-чан? Что ты здесь делаешь?

От недоуменного, честного взгляда хочется то ли засмеяться, то ли зарыдать.

— Пришла сказать, что Гай-сенсей немного задерживается и чтобы вы его немного подождали.

Поручение выполнено.

— А…

Она подошла ближе и резко вскинула голову, пытаясь сдержать себя и не заорать. Сигареты, значит?!

— Наруто, ты — придурок!

Кажется, у неё не получилось остаться спокойной. Нервно всхлипнув, она стискивает его в объятьях, стараясь подобрать нормальные слова для извинения, обвинения, признания, но вырывается только:

— Я… Я… Прости меня, пожалуйста…

Она зажмурилась. Как же тебе объяснить, чтобы ты понял?

— Я знаю, сколько боли тебе причинила.

Он все ещё не шевелился. Она чувствует, что подобрала слова:

— Наруто, — она подняла взгляд от его груди, в которую уткнулась, обнимая его (все-таки он подрос!), сфокусировав взгляд на его лице, — я… не хочу тебя терять.

Осипшим голосом он отвечает:

— Сакура-чан, о чем ты? Это же просто миссия, только и всего. Не расстраивайся так, блин. Это ненадолго.

У Сакуры просто не находится иных слов, и она старается выразить свои мысли хоть как-то.

— Ты действительно полный дурак.

Она разомкнула руки и отошла на шаг назад. Сегодня она явно неспособна на хорошую риторику. Возможно, если действовать напролом?..

Относительную тишину порезал жизнерадостный вопль пришедшего как нельзя кстати Гая-сенсея. Уже залечил локти, что ли.

— А вот и я!

Она опаздывала. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и все закончится, черт, что же делать?! Сакура нервно дернулась, вскинула правую руку — даже сама не поняла, зачем, заметила испуганный взгляд Наруто, успела мысленно истерично рассмеяться, затем схватила его за узел протектора на затылке и дёрнула вперёд. А если…

Он врезается в её губы, и в районе солнечного сплетения Сакуры подобно цепной реакции происходит взрыв за взрывом. А потом Наруто отвечает на поцелуй, и Сакура закрывает глаза — хотя тот по-прежнему смотрит на неё своим небесно-голубым и недоуменным взглядом, очевидно, не понимая ситуацию до конца.

Видимо, все, что требовалось — разломать эти стены, чтобы Наруто принял тот факт, что не все в его жизни должно идти по какому-то шаблону, пусть его и придумал он сам.

Гай продолжал комментировать, приплетая все новые эпитеты и метафоры. Потом поинтересовался датой свадьбы, потом что-то нечленораздельно промычал, словно ему заткнули чем-то рот, но эти фразы Сакура слышала его хуже — а потом они и вовсе прекратились.

Потому что Наруто молча обнимает её в ответ, и своими голыми плечами она чувствует шероховатые неровности на его тёплых ладонях, и мысленно делает себе пометку: надо будет залечить ожоги.


End file.
